Transformers: War on Earth EXTENDED UNIVERSE
by TheAstonishingCreator
Summary: A series of one-shots that occur within the War on Earth canon... most chapters are set before the Autobots' and Decepticons' arrival on Earth, but some will be set before, which will be said in the chapter... Enjoy!
1. Ambush

_**Cybertron, the outskirts of Tesarus...**_

"How much longer are we gonna be standin' here for?!" Crankcase, a black and blue Decepticon with a golden face-plate, complained. To the annoyance of the bot next to him, a yellow and purple and also bearing a golden face-plate. His name was Ruckus. Ruckus groaned,

"Will you quit your complaining. If you say one more word my brain-module's gonna explode!" Ruckus snapped,

"Oh please, you can't tell me you're not bored too! I want to crush some Autobot's heads." Crankcase replied,

"Yeah, but at least I can keep those thoughts to myself."

"Both of you shut up!" another behind them shouted, "Can't you see I'm workin' here!" his words silenced the two's argument. This one was mostly purple, with blue legs. And unlike the other two, he transformed into a helicopter, instead of a ground-vehicle. His name was Spinister. He was in the middle of fixing a transmission tower that was damaged during a battle. Then out of nowhere, Crankcase noticed multiple dots on the horizon that looked like they were getting closer,

"What the?"

"What is it?" Ruckus asked. As the dots came closer, Crankcase realized that they were Autobots approaching them,

"AUTOBOTS!"

"Scrap!" Spinister cursed,

"Finally, some action!" Crankcase charged forward to take on the Autobots, grabbing his two SMG's and opening fire,

"Crankcase you idiot!" Ruckus shouted,

"Don't worry about him! Just call for backup!" Spinister ordered. Ruckus did as he said and contacted a nearby outpost.

"Come at me!" Crankcase shouted as two of the many Autobots drifted to a stop and transformed, firing upon Crankcase. crankcase dodged the blasts and gunned down one of them, the other charging towards him. Just as Crankcase lifted his guns to fire, the Autobot grabbed them and thrust his knee into crankcase's face, causing him to let go, "Is that how you wanna do this? Okay then!" Crankcase then engaged the Autobot. The Autobot threw a punch, but Crankcase grabbed his fist and twisted it. The Autobot groaned and kicked Crankcase back, freeing his arm,

"I love a challenge!" Crankcase said,

"Me too." the Autobot replied.

The rest of the Autobots were nearly to the tower,

"Hold them off until I finish fixing this thing!" Spinister ordered. Ruckus nodded,

"That, I can do..." Ruckus grabbed his rifle off his back and loaded it as the Autobots transformed and engaged him. Ruckus manage to gun down four before his blaster jammed,

"Scrap!" Ruckus then broke the gun on an Autobot's head, killing him, "Let's do this the old-fashioned way!" Ruckus advanced on another Autobot and slid across the ground, grabbing his leg and causing him to fall. Ruckus then got up and stomped on his head, instantly killing him. Three more Autobots advanced on him, and he prepared to take them all on.

Crankcase hit the Autobot with a barrage of punched to his stomach, then kicking his leg and knocking him into a kneel,

"Looks like I won..." Crankcase announced, wrapping his arms around the Autobot's neck and breaking it, throwing his corpse to the ground. He then grabbed his blasters off the floor and transformed and sped off to help Ruckus.

ruckus took a punch to the face, stumbling back as the Autobot who punched him grabbed a pistol out of his holster and aimed it at Ruckus' head. But before he could pull the trigger, his head exploded from an Energon-blast from behind, and he fell to the ground. Ruckus turned to see Spinister standing behind him, lowering his blaster,

"The tower's finished! Let's go!" Spinister said, "Our backup'll take it from here." Ruckus nodded and transformed, Spinister doing the same. And with that, they both took off,

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Crankcase shouted, ramming through an Autobot's legs as he chased after his team, leaving the remaining seven Autobots behind them. The Autobots transformed to chase them, but before they could, they were quickly disposed of by Decepticon reinforcements...

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of a new story/one-shot thing I'm working on. This takes place in the same universe as War on Earth, and is set after the Autobots arrive on Earth, as will be most of the chapters in this story..._


	2. Thunderwing's Demise

"GET MOVIN'! WE'VE GOT AUTOBOTS RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR!" ordered a white Decepticon with lilac arms and a dark blue helmet with a dark-gold face-plate, and two jet-wings mounted on his back,

"Yeah, shut your trap, Thunderwing! We're coming!" one of the six Vehicons standing behind him bravely spoke. Thunderwing turned, an angered expression on his face. The Vehicon then got what was coming to him as Thunderwing raised one of his shotguns and fired, creating a large hole in the Vehicon's chest. The Vehicon's visor then lost its glow, and the corpse fell on the ground,

"Anyone else wanna join him!?" the rest of the Vehicons looked down at the corpse before shaking their heads, "Then let's go!" the group then ran up to the front of the base, where a huge door blocked them from the outside. After a few seconds, the door gave out from the blaster-fire coming from outside, and collapsed, crushing two Vehicons,

"ATTACK!" Thunderwing shouted, and with that, the Decepticons opened fire on the Autobots. Bots from both sides were dropping at an astonishing rate, and it seemed like the odds were in the Autobots' favor. But this was until Thunderwing went berserk, gunning down Autobots left and right. Thunderwing kicked an Autobot into a kneel, shooting him in the chest and mounting one of his guns on his back. Thunderwing then grabbed another Autobot by the throat, and used him as a shield to block oncoming fire. Thunderwing then discarded the Autobot's lifeless body and charged forward,

"Scrap! He's tearing through our forces!" one Autobot shouted. Thunderwing then advanced on him,

"And your next!" the Autobot screamed as Thunderwing grabbed him and lifted him into the air, before slamming him on the ground. This revealed a bot standing in front of him. He was big, bulky, and dark green, with black shoulder plates,

"You..." the bot said,

"Ah, a wrecker! Finally, a worthy opponent!"

"The name's Bulkhead, and I'm gonna kick your can!"

"Oh, please. I've killed many of your teammates before. And soon, you'll be on the list." the two locked arms. Bulkhead headbutted Thunderwing, and he stumbled back. Bulkhead then transformed his servo into a mace and swung, slamming Thunderwing in the face. Thunderwing spit Energon, wiping his face-plate, "You're a tough one, aren't you." Thunderwing grabbed his shotguns and fired rapidly, but Bulkhead dodged all the shots and punched him again, knocking him back a little, "You're different from your comrades!"

"Oh yeah?"

"You're a bigger target!"

"Then why couldn't you hit be before!" Bulkhead joked angering Thunderwing, who fired another barrage of shots from his shotgun, this time hitting Bulkhead, though doing minimal damage,

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me..." Bulkhead charged, swinging his mace again. But this time, Thunderwing grabbed it and yanked on it, pulling Bulkhead closer. He then punched Bulkhead repeatedly, before shooting him again. Bulkhead stumbled back, and Thunderwing went in for the kill. But Bulkhead resisted, holding him back and slamming his mace into Thunderwing's face, knocking him back. Bulkhead switched out his mace for a cannon, and shot his legs, leaving him unable to move. He then aimed kicked Thunderwing onto the ground an aimed for his head. But the sound of incoming jets roared from the sky, distracting them both. Bulkhead and Thunderwing both looked up to see six Decepticon seekers, firing missiles at the base,

"Aw, scrap... Autobots! RETREAT!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Bulkhead and most of the surviving Autobots transformed and fled, leaving the base to be destroyed by the airstrike. Some Decepticons also retreated, leaving Thunderwing for dead,

"Hey! What are you doing! Don't leave me here! COOOWAAAARDS!" Thunderwing let out one final roar before the missiles hit the ground, destroying him and the base, and leaving his remains buried under piles of rubble...


	3. Fiery Defeat (Tyger Pax: Part 1)

_**Cybertron, three Earth days before the exodus...**_

"The Autobots are winning! We're outnumbered!" spoke the cries of Decepticons as they were being gunned down by Autobot forces,

"Not for long! Reinforcements have just arrived!" Dreadfist, the squad's leading commander responded. Just as he spoke, a drop-ship arrived, "HAHAHAHA! Prepare to die, Autobot scum!"

The doors of the ship opened up, revealing three Decepticons, in the form of various creatures: On the right, was Cindersaur, a purple and bright yellow dinosaur-like creature, with a horn on the front of her face. On the opposite side, was Flamefeather, a blue and grey bird-like creature with a bright yellow beak. Both of them were crazy, one more than the other, and a bit dim-witted. In between the two, was Sparkstalker, a magenta colored dragon-bird-dinosaur thing, with yellow tusks, and big grey wings. These three made up the team known as the Firecons, squad of violent 'bots who could spew flames from their mouths,

"Only three?!" one Decepticons questioned,

"Believe me, three of these are all you need." Dreadfist replied,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DID SOMEBOT CALL FOR BACKUP?!" Flamefeather shouted,

"You idiot, that's my line! I'm the leader!" Sparkstalker scolded, punching Flamefeather,

"OW! Okay, sorry boss."

"But look, Autobots! A lot of them too!" Cindersaur pointed out,

"I can see that! Firecons, BURN THEM TO ASH!" Sparkstalker commanded. It wasn't long before the Firecons sprung out of the ship like a hungry Sharkticon that has spotted prey. Autobots screamed as they were torn apart, and burned alive mercilessly,

"AAAAAAHH! We're all gonna die!" Autobots cried as they were melted and burned to the ground. And when there were few left, the Firecons surrounded the survivors, and finished them off with flames almost as hot as the sun.

"Awe, man. There all gone!" Flamefeather said in dissappoint,

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Cindersaur replied,

"Indeed." Sparkstalker said,

"Excellent work you three, Megatron will be pleased by this victory." Dreadfist spoke, "Only one more victory, and we have another city under Decepticon rule!"

"I just can't wait to melt down more Autobots!" Flamefeather said, Cindersaur nodding in agreement,

"Fear not, there will be plenty more Autobots next time... next time, we take the fight to **Tyger Pax!**"

**To be continued...**

* * *

_This is the first chapter of a two-part arc, Tyger Pax, which is basically the events leading to the Autobots leaving Cybertron!_


End file.
